Compression is widely used in storage systems to reduce the amount of data that is written to physical storage devices in order to improve the storage bandwidth and reduce the cost of the storage devices. With the availability of fast network interconnect technologies in data center environments, disaggregation of storage facilities from compute servers considerably reduces the total cost of investment (e.g., by improving the efficiency of storage utilization and adding resiliency to the storage facilities). However, disaggregation of storage facilities typically means that data compression and decompression operations are performed by the compute servers.